


The Waking World

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: MAJOR CHARACTOR DEATH: This is based on the Voyager episode “Waking Moments” with a different outcome from the original story.





	

“The Waking World”

************

Tom’s POV

We were too late and the Doctor had to destroy the cavern where the alien dreamers and Commander Chakotay’s bodies were sleeping in the real world. The Doctor wouldn’t talk about it even though he knew it was under orders from Chakotay himself.

The whole ship felt the loss of Chakotay from Captain Janeway down to Crewman Geron. It was like a black cloud had fallen over the ship. I don’t think there was a dry eye on the ship and even Tuvok looked misty eyed once the news of the First Officer’s demise was finally sinking in.

I finally gave in and took a sleep aid so I could get some rest before my next shift started. I was in too much shock for the reality of it just then. The memorial for Chakotay was set for tomorrow evening after Alpha shift got off duty.

Captain Janeway was giving the eulogy. I couldn’t even voice my opinion about it as my heart twisted with pain once again. I couldn’t stop thinking about my dream fantasy.

Now I would never get the chance to find out if we could’ve been more than just friends. I wanted to try and have a relationship with the big guy.

Life was so fucking unfair at times. Now all I had left were my dreams and I didn’t exactly want to go there after the dreamers had almost destroyed us. Insomnia was afflicting a major part of the crew of that dreamer experience. Not that I blamed them any.

Chakotay the hero, my hero and my would-be lover if I had gotten the nerve sooner to ask him out.

Now I would never know in the real world. Or the waking world as Chakotay had called it while we were trapped in our dreams in the dreamer’s reality.

I can feel the sleep stealing over me. Maybe I can dream about the big dark Maquis warrior and forget about the waking world for a few hours. It was all I had left of him.

************

Looking up I could see the Earth’s moon. It was beautiful as I realized I was walking through a forest somewhere on my home world. The moon was bright enough for me to see by as I followed the path in front of me and wondered where it would lead me.

I thought I heard a soft step behind me. Turning around, I peered into the darkness but saw nothing there. I continued on feeling like someone was following me. It was like an itch between my shoulder blades that I couldn’t get at and I kept looking all around to try and find what was following me.

Walking on for what seemed like hours, I heard the footfalls behind me once again. They were closer and I started running without looking behind me. Whatever it was I didn’t want to know what it was I just wanted to get away. 

It seemed that I would not be dreaming of my favorite fantasy tonight after all. I just knew I had to get away.

I took a chance and glanced back only to trip and fall on a branch lying in the pathway. Falling in an ungraceful sprawl, I shouted in fright as a large spear hit the dirt into between my long legs. “What the hell?”

A dark stocky figure towered over me as I tried to get over the shock and disbelief that someone was trying to kill me in my dreams.

“So, it is you.” A soft melodic voice drifted across my thoughts.

“Chakotay?” I squeaked recognizing his voice. “But you’re dead…aren’t you?”

“I know I am, Tom. Now I’m in the dreaming world for my reality. I’m looking for the one I’ll spend all forever with,” his killer dimples came out in force and I felt my heart melt at sight of his beautiful smile.

“What does this have to do with me?” my voice was still squeaking in a high pitch tone as I began to get really nervous.

“I’m suppose to hunt down my soul mate and I guess I just found him,” he held out a stocky hand to me. I grasped the strong warm hand and was pulled up by him into those burly strong arms.

Gods this felt good to be safe and just held in those arms next to the big warm frame of my dream lover. “What did you say?” as his words finally made some sense to me. My thinking process wasn’t exactly coherent at the moment. I just wanted to stay safe and loved in those arms forever.

“I was hunting for my soul mate and I found him in you, Tom Paris.” Those lush lips on my mouth sent the blood racing to my groin and warmed my own soul.

I pulled my mouth away from his, “Soul mate?” I questioned again. “But you died back on the alien world where the dreamers lived.”

“And now I exist in your dream world. We are bonded together until both of us die and than we’ll go to the next step as one unless you don’t want this?” his dark eyes were full of the stars, mysteries and love.

“I want it, I want it. How are we going to be together if I’m still alive?” I wanted to know as I felt his hands running and up down my suddenly naked body.

He was naked also. How did he do that? Suddenly, I didn’t care I just wanted to be next to him.

“When you go to sleep at night, I’ll be here waiting for you.” Chakotay whispered in my ear as he pushed me back down on the soft grass. His skin against mine was like rubbing silk together. The feelings it was causing was glorious and I lost any more notions of doing any thinking about the situation.

My cock was so hard it was hurting and leaking pre-cum like a sieve as his hand gently enclosed around it gently stroking me to orgasm. I shouted out as I spurted my juices over his hand and my stomach and laid bonelessly content and sated for the first time in my life. His own hard cock bumped against my leg as Chakotay shifted my knees and knelt between my legs.

We gazed at each other and I knew that he was right. I was his and he was mine. I nodded yes as he gently entered my love channel. No lube was needed here on the dream plain as I relaxed and let him in. We were joined and connected as only true lovers could ever be.

Slowly, Chakotay began to move, thrusting in and out establishing a rhythm that I rocked my hips in tune with. I grew hard again as I watched the rapt expression on his face of happiness and love for me. Reaching in between us, he grasped my hard on and began fisting me once more carrying me along with him so that we climaxed together.

I remembered no more for a time.

************

I don’t remember much of the memorial service we had for Chakotay. A few tears slipped down my face as the Captain finished her speech and as soon as I was able too I left the mess hall for my quarters.

I cried for hours before I finally gave in to my exhaustion and fell asleep.

It was just as he said. Chakotay was waiting for me in the dreaming world when I got there. Now we were in a cool forest near a crystal blue lake. The sky was blue but it was a different shade of blue than my home world of Earth.

“Where is this place, Chakotay?” I asked in awe of the beauty of it all. “It’s beautiful.”

“My home world. I have a cabin just over there near the lake.” Chakotay pointed out as his arms slipped around me and he started to nibble on my neck.

“Is this for real, Chakotay? Or am I slowly losing my mind?” I turned in his arms so I could face him while wanting answers to my questions.

“This is for real, Tom. I learned how to exist in the dreaming world from the aliens even as our bodies were destroyed in the blast. So I’ll be here until it is time for you to join me.”

I liked that answer.

“So all I have to do is just get through each day and you’ll be waiting for me once I go to sleep?” I asked gazing into his eyes. I had to be sure before I committed myself to this situation.

“Ah uh,” he managed as he attacked my neck nibbling, biting and kissing the skin there.

Satisfied with that, I let myself go and let Chakotay lead the way in our lovemaking again that night. He introduced me to all the furniture in his cabin. Excuse me, ‘our cabin’, as he lovingly pointed out.

************

So now, I go through the motions each day of guiding Voyager closer to home. I still hang out with Harry, Belanna and the others from time to time, just enough to keep them from worrying about me. I just can’t wait to get to sleep each night.

Chakotay, my love, my soul mate, is waiting for me as I close my eyes.

It may seem strange to you, but in this universe and galaxy I’ve learned that anything is possible.

I no longer fear death. When it comes, I will go willingly and joyfully into the arms of that Maquis warrior. The one who I fell in love with a long time ago.

He shows me every night how much I’m loved and cherished by him.

It may be real. It may be a form of insanity, but it’s my life and my choice. The dreaming aliens may have taken him from my waking world but he’s here with me in my dreaming world and I cherish every night I have with Chakotay.

It’s enough.

The End


End file.
